1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method, and more particularly to a technique well adaptable to prevent an erroneous determination in which a person having narrow eyes is determined to have closed eyes, even if he/she opens his/her eyes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-163496 discusses an imaging apparatus that can record images while identifying an image having a person closing his/her eyes and an image in which there is no one closing his/her eyes. The imaging apparatus described above records an image in which there is no one closing his/her eyes as a successful image, while recording an image having a person closing his/her eyes as a failed image.
However, the imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-163496 does not have a measure to the case in which a person having narrow eyes is erroneously determined to have closed eyes, even if he/she opens his/her eyes.